


Do You Want Me?

by llamaprincess131



Series: Juphelia Through the Holidays [3]
Category: Sweet/Vicious (TV)
Genre: Coming out to kennedy, Cutie pies in love, F/F, Fluff, Ice Skating, Jules plans cute date, Kennedy is a good friend, Probably bad smut buttt its like only one para, a bit of smut, really cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9741215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamaprincess131/pseuds/llamaprincess131
Summary: Jules and Ophelia's relationship hasn't really progressed any since Christmas Break, and Jules is beyond annoyed that she hadn't had her fair share of girlfriend time. Luckily, Valentine's Day is around the corner and she can steal Ophelia away from the world for a day.OrJules plans out a date for Valentine's Day that ends with her and Ophelia's first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okkay, so not my bestt work. Im sorry, i tried but its last minute and hella cheesy. Yikes. Also sorry ive been so inactive lately, ima try to get back up to speed with my writing. Things have just been crazy lately, my grandma died , my neohew was in the hospital and yeah. Soo life sucks. Yup. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this tho!

A lot had happened since Christmas break and January was a crazy month for Jules, she came out about her rape and took Nate down - and it was awesome. Of course the school did nothing, but her and Ophelia took it into their own hands and now the whole campus was rooting for them (well maybe not the whole campus, but close to). 

Kennedy knew about the rape and supported Jules - she pushed to report Nate. Everyone knew after that, but Jules didn’t care that people knew now, she was free. She didn’t have to hold onto her fear anymore, and she didn’t have to be around Nate anymore, and everything was so much better. She felt safe in her own skin, the skin without the mask. 

Harris figured out that the vigilante (or well vigilantes) was Jules and Ophelia. At first, he hated the idea, he pushed Ophelia away and refused to talk to her. It broke Jules’s heart to see Ophelia so upset about it. Ophelia loved Harris so much, and could barely handle it. Jules watched as she tore herself up about it, helpless to do anything. It wasn’t until Ophelia tried to turn herself in for being the vigilante that Harris finally came around. He helped Jules save her from herself, from then on, Harris was on board with them.

However, Jules and Ophelia’s relationship hadn’t progressed any after they officially started dating on New Year’s eve. They hadn’t gone on any other dates (unless you count the party they went to for a takedown - they had been a bit busy), and the most intimate thing they had done since their New Year’s date was hold hands. They hadn’t even really been cuddling that much either, and Jules hasn’t spent a night over at Ophelia’s apartment since Zeta accepted her back, hell, they hadn’t even told anyone they were dating yet. 

It was driving Jules crazy. All she wanted was some quality girlfriend time, but every time they were together all that happened was talking about takedowns and what was reported on the S/V cloud and more often than not Harris was with them. It was annoying, and Jules didn’t know how much longer she could take of it because everytime she saw Ophelia she really just wanted to jump her bones. 

Luckily, Valentine's Day was coming up and Jules would be damned if she didn’t do some elaborate date for it. Valentine’s was a day that was made for girlfriend time and Jules was going to use it.

\----------------

Jules sighed as she sat down next to Kennedy on the Zeta couch in the living room. Kennedy glanced up at her from the book in her lap and raised an eyebrow. “What’s up?” She asked.

Jules groaned. “Valentine’s day is in three days.” 

“And?”

“And I have no idea what to do!”

Kennedy shrugged. “So, we can just hang out here and watch chick flicks.” 

“No, what to do with Ophelia.” Said Jules. 

Kennedy frowned. “She can come to. Single ladies night, we can be each other’s Valentines.” 

Jules blinked, right, Kennedy still thought she was single. “No, no.” Said Jules, turning towards Kennedy. “Ophelia is my Valentine.” 

Kennedy gave her an odd look. “I’m not following.”

Jules sighed. “Me and Ophelia.. we are kind of dating.”

Kennedy’s eyes went wide. “What? Why didn’t you tell me?” She said, lightly hitting Jules’s arm.

“Uh.. we haven’t really told anyone, I don’t know why.” Jules said awkwardly.

“I’m happy for you, I was wondering when all that sexual tension between you two would make it’s move.” She said. “So, when did you get together?”

“Sexual tension?”

“It was extremely obvious, girl.” 

“It was?”

“Yes, now tell me the details!”

Jules blushed. “Okay, okay. So, um… it was New Year’s Eve and she sent me to get some groceries and when I came back there was this little note that had a clue on it. So, I followed this little scavenger hunt thing until I got to the last place which was the record store, and she had this whole dinner set up and she said that there was one last thing she wanted to do before the year ends. Then she asked if I would go on a date with her, and we watched the ball drop and we ate the food she prepared.” Jules shrugged.

“That’s so cute!” Kennedy squealed. “But, girl!” She said. “You’ve been together since New Year's and I’m just now finding out about this!” 

Jules’s grimaced. “Sorry, everything’s just been crazy lately.”

Kennedy gave her a weak smile, and wrapped an arm around Jules pulling the blonde to her side. “Yeah, it has.” She said. She let go of Jules and smiled. “So, what are we planning for Valentine’s day?”

Jules grinned. “Ophelia planned New Year’s and it was super romantic and cute, so I want to do something like that for her.” 

“Okay, so do you have anything in mind?” Kennedy asked.

Jules blushed. “Um, so I was kind of thinking that it could maybe be our first time but I want to like have a whole day leading up to it, then like have a cute candle lit room or something. I don’t know… is that lame?”

Kennedy squealed. “No, just make sure you tell me all the details.”

Jules felt her face burning. “I mean it might not happen, I don’t even know if I’m ready for that - but I think I am - and se might not want t-”

Kennedy rolled her eyes. “Girl, Ophelia wants too, that girl loves sex, okay?”

Jules giggled. “I know!” She blushed. “But, we haven’t even like kissed or cuddled since we first got together. And, I know a lot has happened, but like what if it was a fluke thing and she doesn’t really want me?” She looked down at her lap. Insecurities sucked.

Kennedy placed a hand on Jules’ shoulder. “By the way she looks at you, I would say she definitely wants you.” Jules looked up at her and smiled. “Plus, she’d be an idiot not to.”

“Thanks, K.” 

“Anytime.” Kennedy smiled then clapped her hands together. “So, let's plan this romantic evening, shall we?”

\-------------

Jules was standing next to Ophelia’s chair as she tapped away on her keyboard and told Jules about some rapist that had been reported by multiple girls and guys on the Sweet/Vicious cloud. Normally, Jules could focus on a mission fairly easily, but right then all she could think about was Ophelia’s lips on hers and how much she wanted Valentine’s Day to be here already so she could steal her girlfriend away from the rest of the world. 

Jules sighed, she had no idea what Ophelia was talking about, her mind wandering as her eyes focused in on the weed dealer’s lips. Jules watched as the corners of Ophelia’s lips curved up as she talked excitedly. Jules let out a breath, and put her hands on the back of Ophelia’s chair. Screw it, she thought and spun the chair so that Ophelia was facing her. 

Ophelia looked surprised. “Um.. what are you doing?” She asked.

Jules grinned and swung her legs over Ophelia’s, sitting in her lap, straddling her. 

“Uh, hello?” She said awkwardly. “What’cha doing?” 

“You know that Valentine’s Day is in like two days, right?” Jules asked, toying with a strand of Ophelia’s hair.

Ophelia let out a shaky breath. “Uh, n-no.” She said. She let out another breath and swallowed hard. “Are you okay?”

Jules smiled. “I’m good, is this okay?” She said, referring to their current position.

Ophelia nodded. “Y-yeah. This is good, great actually. But, um..” She said. “Is this okay for you? I mean it’s fine for me, really really fine for me, but is it good for you?”

Jules pursed her lips. “If it wasn’t fine for me, I wouldn’t have done it.”

“R-right.”

“So, Valentine’s Day.” Jules said. “Make sure you are free from three to the end of the day.”

“O-okay, sounds good. Great!” 

Jules smiled. “Good.” Then she kissed Ophelia lightly on her mouth. 

Ophelia looked up at her dazed, blinking as Jules pulled away. “O-okay.” She said.

Jules got up from her lap after that and left. She had a study group with Kennedy that she promised to go to. She told Ophelia she would see her later, and left her alone, still staring after Jules with that dazed look on her face.

\------------

Valentine’s Day came extremely fast, and Jules felt jittery and excited. She had planned a fantastic day (with the help of Kennedy) in her opinion. She couldn’t wait to take Ophelia out. She knocked at Ophelia’s door at exactly three p.m., Ophelia opened the door and gave her a smile. 

“Hey.” Jules breathed out.

Ophelia blushed. “Hey.” 

Jules’s eyes trailed down Ophelia’s body, she was wearing her favorite weed shirt and a pair of black tights. It was an outfit that Jules absolutely loved on Ophelia. The weed shirt was just so her and Jules thought it was so cute on her, and the tights were always a good idea. Jules smiled at her. 

“Ready for a day of fun?” She asked.

Ophelia smiled. “Show me what you got Thomas.” 

First they went out to eat, which usually they cooked together but Jules thought it would mix things up a bit - although Ophelia whined that nothing made by a restaurant could be made with the same love and care that Jules made it with. Jules laughed at that one then asked Ophelia if she actually wanted to put the effort into making a meal and that shut her up. They went to a small diner that was on the far side of the campus that Jules had stumbled upon last year after leaving a party at two a.m. and looking for somewhere to eat - it was the only near by food place that was open at two a.m. But, it turned out to have fantastic food and she figured Ophelia would enjoy it as much as she does and they loved it.

After they ate, Jules took Ophelia to an ice skating rink that she used to go to a lot freshman year with Kennedy. Jules was a little rusty with skating, but Ophelia had never done it before at all. Jules was surprised neither of them broke a limb. But, besides the amount of times they both fell, they had a blast. They laughed when they fell and accidentally pulled the other down with them. They had fun racing around the rink and watching each other fail at skating at high speeds. They were both terrible at it, but that made it even better. 

Plus, the rink was empty. It was just the two of them looking like idiots to each other and that was beautiful in a way. They laughed, and kissed, and danced together on the ice in a way that was different than they had before. The ice had a different feel than Ophelia’s apartment, and the record shop - it was a nice change. They stayed there for hours. 

Finally they left, and ended up back in Ophelia’s apartment. When Jules had picked Ophelia up she had made sure that the door was unlock when she left, and had told Kennedy to come by and set up the place. There was roses and candle lights everywhere, and maybe it was cheesy and gross, but Jules just wanted to make it special. 

Ophelia looked around as she entered the apartment. “Did you do this?”

Jules blushed. “Yeah.” 

“It’s beautiful.” Said Ophelia.

“Thank you.” 

“So.. um..”

“Um..” Jules laughed awkwardly. She didn’t really know what to do. “So, I guess my present to you is me.” Said Jules, her face burning.

“You mean..” Said Ophelia, wide eyed. 

Jules nodded. “Yes.”

“Are-are you sure?”

“Yes.” 

“Oh - Okay. Yeah.”

“W-we don’t have too.”

“No, no. It’s just... I got you a key chain.”

Jules let out a laugh. “I’m sure it’s beautiful.” 

Ophelia laughed and pulled out the key chain from her pocket. It was a heart and the word batman (they had to stay with their theme), and attached to it was a key. Jules smiled at it as Ophelia placed it in her hands. She frowned at the key.

“What’s this?”

“Uh..”Ophelia scratched the back of her head. “It’s a key… to my apartment.” She said. “I mean, I know that it’s kind of earlier but you come here a lot and you did spend like a week or two living with me not that long ago, so I thought maybe I should gi-”

Jules kissed Ophelia to quiet her. “I love it.” She said.

Ophelia raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yeah.” 

She kissed Ophelia again, this time with a little more passion and Ophelia melts into the kiss. “So we are doing this?” She breathed out as Jules pulled away. 

Jules nodded and kissed her again. She gripped the sides of the green haired girl and pulled her close as she deepened the kiss. Slowly, without breaking the kiss they make their way back to Ophelia’s bed. Jules pushed Ophelia onto her bed and pulled her shirt over her head, then she leaned down to kiss Ophelia hard on the mouth. She broke the kiss to pull Ophelia’s shirt over her head, and then kissed down the side of Ophelia’s neck. 

Ophelia moaned as Jules sucked on the skin between her shoulder and her neck. “God, Jules.” She breathed out. 

Jules grinned, and trailed her hands up and down Ophelia’s sides and back, leaving light red marks from her nails. Ophelia’s breath hitched as Jules brought her lips back to Ophelia’s and began to unbuckle Ophelia’s pants. She slid Ophelia’s pants off easily and began to kiss her way down to Ophelia’s hips. Ophelia’s hands tugged at the sheets, as Jules’s mouth began to explore her. She moaned as Jules sucked on her clit, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. She screamed as Jules made her come.

Jules wiped off her face, and wrapped her hands around Ophelia’s face and kissed her. Ophelia’s hands pulled at Jules’s hips, grinding them down on her own, and she flipped them over. 

“Why do you still have pants on?” Ophelia muttered, and brought her hand down to unbutton the blonde’s pants. Jules’s breath caught in her throat and she tensed. Ophelia paused and looked down at her. “Hey, hey it’s okay.” She told Jules. “We don’t have to go any further.” 

Jules but her lip. “I want to, I just..” She sighed. “It’s different like.. this.”

Ophelia gave her a smile. “You don’t have to explain yourself to me.” She said. “I get it.” She smiled at Jules. “You’re more vulnerable like this.” She said. 

Jules’s looked down. “Yeah..”

“If you're not ready that’s fine, babe.” Ophelia said, pushing a strand of hair behind Jules’s ear. “This is all up to you.” 

Jules nodded. “Okay.” She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment. “Can we wait?” She asked timidly.

Ophelia laid down next to her and pulled her into her arms. “Of course.” She said. “Anything you want.” 

Jules gave her a smile and laced her fingers through Ophelia’s. “Next time?”

Ophelia smiled. “Next time.”

“I just wanted to do something for you like you did for me on New Year’s.” She told Ophelia.

Ophelia put a hand on Jules’s chin. “You have gave me so much more.”

“You think?”

“I know.” 

That night they fell asleep in each other’s arms and woke happier than they had since Christmas break.

**Author's Note:**

> So its not completely terrible, butttt not as good like the other componets of this series. In my opinion anyway. Tell me what you think ! And also expect a fic that is probs gonna be longer than any of my other one shots in like a week or two (yell at me if i dont start posting anything soon lol)


End file.
